A Mother's Love
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Kate and Jack had a little girl named Isabella Hayden. Three months after little Isabella was born, they were rescued. Kate ran, leaving Jack to take care of their daughter. What will happen when Kate wants to see her daughter? Jate. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story came to me while I was lying in bed at 10:00 at night trying to go to sleep. I could picture the scenes perfectly in my head. So the next day I began writing. I hope you all like it! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to hersheygal, who I ABSOLUTELY love right about now! Hehe. You are so great! I've never met someone this cool on Fanfiction!**

* * *

Kate held Isabella in her arms, close to herself. She glanced around, looking for Jack. Isabella began to cry as people began screaming. Kate looked down at her young daughter.

"Shh sweetie, Mommy's here. Mommy's not leaving."

Kate looked around nervously for Jack. A bright light flashed in her eyes. They were here. Rescue was here.

"Jack! Jack!" Kate yelled, glancing around nervously for him. "Kate!" Jack called, rushing over to them. He hugged Kate and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Shh Bella. Daddy's here."

Jack looked at Kate. "Kate, please don't run. They will see how much you've changed. Please don't run," he said.

Kate looked down at their daughter, avoiding Jack's gaze. She glanced up and saw everyone getting on the boat. "Jack, I can't. I won't be able to. They'll catch me. I have to. I have to run."

Isabella stopped crying and looked up at her mother. She cooed softly. Kate looked down at Isabella and kissed her forehead. Then she passed the three-month-old to her father.

"Kate…" Jack said slowly.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I have to. I have to run."

Jack frowned at Kate and then looked at their beautiful daughter. Her dark brown curls covered her head. Isabella's stunning hazel eyes glanced up at Jack. The doctor looked up and frowned at Kate. "Goodbye Kate. I love you," Jack said.

"I love you too."

They both stepped onto the boat, heading their separate ways.


	2. Daddy, what's Mommy like?

**Author's Note: It's about time that I updated this story and my other story. So, here is the first chapter of **_**A Mother's Love**_**. I hope you enjoy! Read and review please! Oh and by the way, Kate won't come into the story for a few chapters. But Jack's gonna be thinking about her. But Claire will be in the story. **

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy! Wake up! Daddy, wake up!" Isabella yelled, jumping on her father's bed.

Jack groaned and muttered, "Bella, stop."

Isabella stopped and looked at Jack.

"It's Saturday, Daddy. You said we could go to the park," she said, sitting on the bed.

Jack sat up and pulled his daughter onto his lap. She giggled as Jack tickled her.

"Daddy…Daddy, stop," she said, gasping for breath.

Jack laughed and kissed Isabella's head.

The little girl turned and flung her arms around her father's neck. Jack hugged his daughter back. Then Jack picked up Isabella and got off the bed. She hung onto her father and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Belle, you hungry?" Jack asked, holding onto his daughter tightly.

"Mhm."

"What do you want?"

Isabella was quiet for a moment before exclaiming, "Pop-Tarts, Daddy!"

Jack laughed and walked down the stairs.

"What's the magic word?"

"Uh…um…please?"

"Yup," Jack said, kissing her head. He walked into the kitchen and set Isabella down. She rushed over to the cabinet, and Jack watched her. She looked exactly like Kate. A spitting image.

Isabella rummaged through the cabinet and grabbed the Pop-Tarts. Then she ran back over to Jack and held out the box.

"Here Daddy," she said.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Bella.

"Thank you baby," he replied, taking the box. Jack walked over to the already plugged in toaster and set the Pop-Tart in it. He felt Bells tug on his pajama pant legs.

"Daddy?"

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Yeah baby?"

"Daddy, what's Mommy like?"

He was silent for a moment. Then Jack bent down and picked Isabella up. The Pop-Tart popped out of the toaster and Jack grabbed it a minute after it popped up. He handed the Pop-Tart to Bella and carried her into the living room. Jack sat on the couch and pulled his three-year-old daughter onto his lap. Isabella began to munch on her Pop-Tart. Jack was silent as thoughts of Kate painfully stabbed his heart. After a few minutes Bella became impatient.

She tugged on her father's shirt.

"Daddy…" she whined.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What's Mommy like?"

"Mommy is strong, brave, and very independent."

"Do I look like her?"

"Exactly like her, honey."

"How come there's no pictures of her?"

Jack sighed. Explaining the island to Isabella would be too hard.

"We just never took pictures."

Isabella nodded, content with the answers. She finished her breakfast and then tugged on her father's t-shirt.

"Daddy, I'm done."

Jack looked down at her and then stood up. Isabella rushed up the stairs. Jack chuckled as he walked up the stairs. Pictures of Isabella hung on the walls. Jack stopped and looked at a picture of Isabella that had been taken a year before. Her hair was about shoulder length and full of curls. Her hazel eyes dazzled with happiness. She looked exactly like Kate.

"Daddy!"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts and turned around. Isabella was standing at the top of the stairs wearing a red t-shirt, a skirt, a pink boa, mismatched socks, and flip-flops. He chuckled and walked up to her. Jack picked Isabella up and began to carry her to her room. He entered his daughter's room and set Isabella on her bed. Then Jack walked over to the drawers and looked for an outfit that matched.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Finding you an outfit that matches," Jack replied. He found one and then carried it over to the bed. Jack set the outfit down and began to undress Isabella.

"You don't like my outfit?" she asked, frowning.

"I love it Izzy. But you're not wearing it to the park."

Isabella pouted, but didn't fuss. Once Jack put the other outfit on, she said, "Can we go to the park now?"

Jack shook his head. "Daddy still needs to get dressed and you, Miss Isabella Hayden Shephard, you need to brush your teeth."

Izzy groaned and got off her bed. She went into the bathroom. After Jack changed and Isabella brushed her teeth, they left.


	3. The Letter

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Like I had said in my last note, Claire will be in this chapter. Oh and by the way, Claire and Jack found out that they were related after they were rescued. Many of you had asked when Kate was going to come in, and I will answer that for you: she will come in this chapter, but it's not what you think. Anyways, here you go! The next chapter!**

* * *

When Jack and Isabella returned from the park, Isabella rushed over to the mailbox and got the mail.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" she called, running up to him.

Jack stopped and looked at Isabella. "What honey?" he asked. Isabella stopped in front of him and held the mail out.

"You got a letter!"

Jack looked at her curiously and then took the mail. He looked down at the mail. Just like his daughter had said, he did get a letter. Jack studied the handwriting for a moment. The handwriting seemed vaguely familiar. Bella jumped up and down.

"Who's it from? Who's it from?"

Jack looked down at Izzy and then unlocked the front door. He walked inside and Isabella trailed behind him, shutting the door. Jack walked into the kitchen and set everything, except the letter, down on the counter.

"Daddy…" Isabella whined.

"What sweetie?" Jack asked, facing her.

"Who is it from?"

He sighed and studied the letter again. After a moment of staring blankly at the letter he said, "Go and watch T.V. Isabella."

Isabella crossed her arms and pouted. Jack glanced at his daughter and stopped breathing. Kate had done the same thing.

"Isabella Hayden Shephard, go and watch T.V," he said sternly. Isabella turned around and stomped into the living room. Jack watched her go, motionless. Then he headed up the stairs and into his bedroom.

* * *

Jack stared at the letter as his hands shook. _Did she send it? Is she in trouble?_ he thought. _No, she would've called,_ Jack countered with himself. Finally, with fumbling fingers, Jack managed to open the envelope. He opened the paper and held it with shaking hands. Slowly, he read it.

_Jack,_

_Hey, it's me. I know I haven't said anything to you since I handed our daughter to you three years ago, but I needed to tell you that I haven't forgotten you. Or Isabella. I miss you two. I miss you two so much. You don't even know how much. A mother's love never dies. I still think about you and Bella everyday. I want to see her Jack. And I want to see you. Please write back. Leave it in your mailbox. I'll get it. I love you._

_XOXO,_

_Kate_

Jack looked up from the letter. Tears rolled down his cheeks, staining them. Jack looked around his room. He stood up and rummaged his drawers for paper and a pen. Once Jack found what he needed, he sat on his bed and scribbled a letter to Kate.

_Kate,_

_Why now? After three years, why now? Are you still running? Kate, if you aren't running you can come home. But not now. Are you okay? Isabella always asks about you. She wants to meet you. She loves you Kate. Please, tell me if you are okay. Please tell me, why you want to come home now. I invited you to our home, invited you to help raise our daughter, but you refused. So why now? Why do you want to be part of our lives now? Kate, I still love you. I really do. I just don't understand your decisions. Please write back._

_XOXO,_

_Jack_

Jack read the letter over and over again. Isabella stood in the doorway watching her father. Jack began to cry, and Isabella became worried.

"Daddy?"

Jack glanced up at her and tears raced down his cheeks.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

He was able to smile and nod through his tears.

"Yeah Izzy. Daddy's okay."

Isabella watched him unsure. Then she climbed onto his bed and crawled onto his lap. Jack set the letter aside as Bella hugged him. She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. Jack hugged her back and she stopped crying.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

Jack looked down at Isabella and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Isabella. You're my baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said, hugging him tighter.

Jack stroked Isabella's hair and closed his eyes. He jumped as the phone rang.

Jack answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jack, you need to come. Accident on the freeway. Girl broke her neck…right by the spinal cord. Inches away."

Jack sighed. "Okay Mark. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay." Then Mark hung up. Jack sighed as he began to dial Claire's number.

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

Jack looked down at his daughter. "Daddy has to go to work honey. I'm calling Auntie Claire. You're gonna stay there until Daddy can leave."

"Do you have you go to work?" Bella asked, pouting.

Jack hung up. "Yes Isabella. Daddy has to go to work."

Isabella hugged him and Jack picked her up. He got off the bed and carried Isabella downstairs. Once he entered the kitchen, Jack set Izzy down.

"Go put your shoes on honey," he said, grabbing his badge. Isabella ran to get her shoes and came back over to Jack with them on.

"Daddy, can you tie them? Please?" she asked, tugging on Jack's jeans.

Jack, who was on the phone, murmured, "In a minute, sweetie. I'm calling Auntie Claire."

Isabella sighed and planted herself on the kitchen floor.

"Hey Claire, it's Jack…Fine how are you?…That's good, listen, could you watch Bella for a few hours?…Yeah, I have to go into work…I dunno how long…Okay, I'll bring her over. Thank you so much Claire…Okay, love you too. See you in a bit…Bye." Jack hung up the phone and looked down at Isabella.

"What did you want sweetie?"

"Can you tie my shoes? Please?" Isabella pointed at her feet. Jack looked at her shoes. He nodded.

"Okay," he said, bending down. Jack tied his daughter's shoes and Isabella watched him. Once Jack finished he looked at Isabella.. She had her arms outstretched. Jack smiled and picked Isabella up. She clung go him, her tiny arms wrapping around her father's neck. Jack walked outside, locked the doors, and then headed to the car. He opened the door to the backseat and set Izzy in her car seat. After Jack buckled her in, he walked to the driver's side and got in the car.


	4. Where is she now?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Claire is going to be in this chapter. Sorry the chapter is kind of short. But, here it is!**

* * *

"Thanks so much Claire," Jack said once Claire opened the front door.

"Auntie Claire!" Isabella exclaimed, flinging herself at her aunt. Claire laughed and hugged her niece.

"No problem, Jack. You know I'd do anything for my brother."

To Jack, it had seemed surreal. When he and Claire found out that they has the same father, Christian Shephard, they had agreed to move close to each other so they would be able to help each other take care of their kids. It still seemed like a dream to Jack. To not know he had a sister for so long…and then to be on the same plane as her…it all felt like a dream.

"Jack," Claire said quietly. Dr. Shephard snapped back to reality and looked at Claire.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Kate's in town," Claire replied slowly.

"I know. She…she wrote me a letter."

"Jack, she's staying with Charlie, Aaron, and I."

Jack's heart skipped a beat. "Where is she now?" he asked sharply.

"She's out. Shopping."

"Does she have a cell?"

"Mhm."

"Call her and tell her to stay out. I don't want Isabella seeing her…not yet."

Claire looked at Jack slightly confused, but nodded. "I will call her."

"Thank you, Claire."

"You're welcome."

Jack hugged his sister and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too," Claire replied. Then she shut the door, and Jack headed to the hospital.


	5. The Call

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I don't want to spoiler this chapter for you, so I'll shut up and start the chapter. So here it is!**

* * *

"Night, Daddy," Isabella murmured. Jack tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Night, Bella." Jack walked to Isabella's door and turned off the light. Then he closed the door a little and headed downstairs.

Once Jack got downstairs he sat on the couch and sighed. Silence drifted through the house as the minutes crept by. The ringing of a phone shattered the silence a few minutes later.

Jack jumped and reached for the cordless. Out of habit he read the Caller ID. It said, _Unknown Caller_. Jack stared at it curiously, and then answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Jack?" a voice asked.

* * *

Jack was silent. "Ka-Kate?" he questioned, his voice shaking.

"Jack…Jack. I love you," Kate said. Jack noticed that she was crying.

"Kate, how the hell did you get my number?"

"Claire. She told me."

"Why Kate? Why now?"

"I…I want to see our daughter."

"Out daughter?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yes. Isabella. Our daughter."

"Why do you want to see _my_ daughter now?"

"Your daughter? Your daughter? What the hell makes her your daughter, Jack?"

Jack was motionless. "What makes her _my_ daughter, Kate? What makes her _my_ daughter?"

"Yes, Jack," Kate said coolly. "What makes Isabella your daughter?"

"Let's think about this, Kate. What makes Isabella my daughter? Hmm, maybe it's because…YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN HER LIFE SINCE THE NIGHT WE WERE RESCUED!" Jack exclaimed, raising his voice. He calmed down and waited for Kate to answer him.

"Jack, I had to."

"Kate, you didn't _have_ to. You _wanted _to. That's the one thing I'll never understand about you. Why you _need _to run."

"Jack, I'm sorry," she said softly.

Dr. Shephard sighed. "I still love you."

"I love you too. And…and like I said in my letter, I never forgot about you and Isabella."

"You know, she asks about you everyday, Kate."

"She does?"

"Yeah. In fact, she asked about you today."

"What did she ask you?"

"She asked what you were like…and if she looks like you."

"And? What did you say?"

"I told _our _daughter that you are strong, brave, and very independent. And I told her that she looks _exactly _like you, Kate."

There was silence from the other end. Jack guessed that Kate was crying again.

Finally Kate said, "I want to see you, Jack."

Jack bit his lip. "Are you still running?" he asked.

"No, I," Kate paused. "I'll explain it to you when we meet."

"Okay. Claire always takes Izzy on Sundays. How about we meet at the café on the corner?"

"Okay."

"Okay, I'll meet you there at eleven. Okay?"

"Mhm." Kate paused. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jack replied before hanging up.


	6. Meeting Her

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's been a couple of day since I've updated. I've been busy. Anyways, this chapter is a nice long chapter. And there is a Jate reunion in it, so it is really sweet. I hope you like it! Review please.**

* * *

"Jack! Izzy!" Claire called, walking into the house. Isabella ran over to Claire with her shoes untied. She flung her arms around Claire. 

"Hi Auntie Claire!" Isabella exclaimed, pulling away.

"Hi sweetie," Claire replied as she tied Bella's shoes for her. "Where's Daddy?" Claire added, looking around.

"He's reading a letter. In the kitchen."

Claire picked up her nice and walked into the kitchen. She saw Jack sitting at the kitchen table reading the letter Kate had written him. Claire set Isabella down and took a step towards Jack. Claire walked up behind him. Once she was behind Jack, Claire put a hand gently on her brother's shoulder.

"Hey," she said quietly.

Jack jumped, turning around to face her. "Hey," he replied.

"You okay?" she asked, glancing sideways at the letter in his hand.

"Yeah Claire. I'm fine."

She nodded. "If you need anything call." Then she murmured, "Kate's not gonna be home when Isabella and I go home."

Jack nodded. "I…I know."

"Are you two…?"

Dr. Shephard nodded. Claire stared at him, slightly shocked. Jack glanced nervously in the living room, making sure Isabella was occupying herself.

"Claire, I need to see her. She…she wants to see me. And…and I want to see her."

Claire, who also glanced in the living room, looked back at Jack. "What about Belle? Is she ever going to meet her mom?"

Jack nodded. "Don't worry. I…I just really need to see Kate. Alone. And I know Kate thinks we should see each other alone, even though she really wants to see her daughter."

His sister nodded. Then she turned and called for Isabella.

"Bella! C'mon! Say bye to Daddy!"

Izzy ran over to Jack and hugged him. Jack hugged her back. "See you later honey," Jack said.

"Bye Daddy." Isabella let go of Jack.

"I love you."

As Claire and Bella left, the young three-year-old called, "Love you too!"

* * *

When Jack got to the café, he saw Kate sitting at a table on the porch. Jack walked over to her and noticed that she looked a little thinner, but clean nonetheless. 

"Hey, Kate," he said, stopping by the table.

She looked up and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, standing up and hugging him. Jack felt her arms fling around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kate stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jack on the lips. He kissed her back, slightly shocked, but relieved that she was okay. Once they parted, Kate looked away, but Jack could see she was blushing. Her arms relaxed and slowly moved back to her sides. Jack took a step away from Kate and sat in the seat across from where Kate had been sitting. She sat back down.

Still blushing, Kate said, "How have you been, Jack?"

"Busy," Jack replied. He had the strong urge to add, "Raising our daughter," but he held back. _I don't want to make her feel worse, _he thought. Instead, he said, "How have you been?"

"Stressed."

_So that's why she looks thinner. She's lost weight because of stress, _he thought. "Why have you been stressed?" Jack asked.

Kate was silent.

_Oh God Kate, please don't shut down. _Jack grabbed her hand. "Talk to me, Kate," he said.

Kate looked into Jack's brown eyes. Dr. Shephard noticed that transparent tears twinkled in her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Kate, talk to me."

She gulped. Then, slowly, she said, "I was caught, Jack."

Jack stared at her shocked. After a moment he came back to his senses. "Wh-what happened? Did you have to go to trial?" he asked.

Kate nodded.

"Kate, honey, why didn't you call? Why didn't you try to get a hold of me?"

She shook her head and looked away from Jack.

"Kate."

She looked at Jack. "I…I didn't know what you would say. But, Jack, I was found not guilty. The jury…not only did I have to talk about…about what I did, but I talked about the crash. The island. Us. Me, you…and how I got pregnant with Izzy. When I said that I ran the night we were rescued, and that Isabella couldn't remember me…they felt bad. Bad for Belle, I suppose. So they found me innocent. And besides, they couldn't prove what I did. There was no evidence."

Jack's jaw had dropped. "So, you're…you're free?"

Kate nodded and smiled again. "I've been free for a year. For the past year I've been working, saving money, to fly out here," she explained.

"You weren't…your trial wasn't here in Los Angeles?" he asked.

Kate shook her head. "No. The trial was held in Iowa. Where…where I did it. Where I grew up."

Jack looked at her. Her never knew that she grew up in Iowa.

"What did you do, Kate?"

She became silent again. Jack waited patiently.

"I…I…" she trailed off and sighed. "Remember when I wanted to tell you want I did? Three days after the crash?

Jack nodded. "Of course I remember," he said.

"Why do you want to know now?"

Jack was the one that became silent now.

"I…I dunno. I just…want to know. Even when I told you that I didn't want to know and that it didn't matter, I really wanted to know. I just…need to know now. I need closure," he said slowly.

They stared in each other's eyes. Jack, who was holding one of Kate's hands, grabbed her other hand.

"Please just tell me, Kate. I will forgive you."

She sighed. "I…I…I killed my…oh God, Jack…I killed my father," she whispered. Kate looked away from Jack and began to cry.

"Kate," he said slowly, cupping her cheek. She looked at him and Jack noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away with the pad of his thumbs. "Kate," he murmured again. She shook her head.

"I…I…I don't deserve you. I'm horrible. I'm an awful mother. I'm a horrible…horrible gi-gir-girl…I'm an awful girl…" Kate trailed off and cried harder. She closed her eyes.

"Girlfriend?" Jack guessed.

Kate nodded as more tears raced down her cheeks.

"Kate, sweetie, I love you. You're not a horrible girlfriend. And you're not an awful mother."

"Yes…yes I am, Jack. I left you. I left Izzy. I'm a horrible girlfriend and mother. And I did an awful thing."

"Kate…" Jack wiped away her tears and then kissed her forehead. "Kate, you did what your instincts told you to do."

She opened her eyes and wiped them. "Jack, do you still love me? Now that you know what I did?" she asked. Worry filled her face.

"Kate, I love you. I always will."

She sighed and wiped her face. "Oh God, I'm such an idiot," she murmured.

"No you're not, Kate," he said reassuringly.

"Yes I am. The first time we've seen each other in three years and I'm crying," she replied.

"I hate it when you cry, I hate seeing you unhappy, but you look so cute after you're done crying," he said smiling.

Kate laughed. Jack smiled. "I love your laugh. I've waited three years to hear it." Then Jack took her hand and kissed it. Kate smiled. "I love you, Jack. I really do."

Dr. Shephard grinned. "I love you too, Kate."

Kate leaned over the table and kissed Jack's lips. He returned the kiss. When they pulled away Kate glanced at her watch.

"Oh damn. I should let you go, Jack. It's two o'clock."

"No, Kate. You don't have to leave me yet. Claire has Bella all afternoon."

"No, Jack. You probably have to go-"

"Kate. I don't have to go anywhere. I get Sundays off."

"Oh…" Kate glanced into Jack's brown eyes and he stared back into her hazel eyes.

"Do you…do you want to see your home?"

"Su-sure. Wait, you want me to move in now?"

"Oh no, not now." Kate's face dropped. "Don't worry, Kate. I really want you to move in. But Izzy…she needs to meet you first. She needs to get to know her mother," he said quickly.

"Oh yeah. Right. I forgot." Kate was still frowning slightly.

"Don't worry baby. Give it a week. You'll be moved into our house in a week. I promise."

Kate smiled, knowing that Jack could keep his promises. "Okay," she said.

"And once you move in, I'll let you take my credit card. You and Isabella can go on a shopping spree."

"No, Jack, I couldn't let you-" Jack interrupted her.

"Kate, you're my girlfriend. I need to lavish you with clothes and gifts. And we need to spoil our daughter," he said, laughing.

Kate smiled. Then she looked at Jack hopefully. "Can we go home now?" she asked eagerly.

Jack nodded. "Sure." He stood up and waited for Kate. She stood up and slipped her hand in Jack's. As they walked home, Jack laced their fingers and squeezed her hand.

* * *

When they walked into the house Kate gasped. 

"You like it?" Jack asked, looked at her surprised face.

"Like it? Like it? Jack, I love it!" she exclaimed, glancing at him.

Jack smiled and she returned it. "Do you want to see our bedroom?" he asked flirtatiously.

Kate smirked. Jack took that as a yes. He led her up the stairs. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Kate glancing at Isabella's pictures on the wall. He kept walking but a moment later he felt Kate tug his hand.

"Jack…" she murmured.

He turned around and looked at her. "Yeah, Kate?"

Kate glanced at him and then at the pictures again. "She…she looks exactly like me."

Jack nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she does…" he replied. After a moment he added, "Want to know why I have so many pictures of her? And it's not only because she's our beautiful daughter."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because she's the closest thing I have of you. And she looks so much like you that every time I see her…I see a miniature you, Kate. And I think of you. Every time I see our daughter or look at a picture of her…every time."

Kate glanced at him as tears filled her eyes. Then she looked away from the pictures.

"Let's go up to the bedroom," she said, heading up the stairs. Jack nodded and walked in front of her, leading the way.

* * *

Once he entered the room, Kate smiled. "Oh, Jack…" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and slipped his arms around her waist. Kate stood in her tiptoes, kissing Jack. He kissed her back, picking Kate up. She pulled away and giggled. Jack began to kiss her neck tenderly. 

"You don't know…how long…I've waited…to kiss you like…this," Jack murmured, in between kisses.

Kate leaned her head back and sighed. "Oh, trust me. I know how it feels."

Jack walked over to the bed and set Kate down. Still kissing her, Jack got on top of Kate. She felt his face as her tongue entered his mouth. Jack took off her shirt and his kisses moved up and down her body. He felt her hands fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Then Jack felt Kate pull his shirt off. She pulled away and kissed his chest. Jack kissed Kate on the lips again and started to take off her jeans.


	7. Do you want to meet your daughter?

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I haven't been able to get on. The finale though was excellent. I loved it. Anyways, I'll try to update as much as I can over the summer and all that (since school is almost out, I might as well tell ya now.) Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Jesus, Jack," Kate murmured, kissing his chest. She rested her head on his chest.

"What? Did you forget what it was like with me?"

Kate laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I forgot how _controlling _you were," she teased, caressing his chest.

Jack laughed and then kissed Kate's forehead. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. It said 5:00.

"What's wrong Jack?" Kate asked, looking up at him.

"Claire. She's gonna be here in a half hour."

"So?"

"She'll be back in a half hour with Bella."

"Oh." Kate frowned. "Well, then I should get dressed and leave." She started to get out of bed. Jack sat up and grabbed her arm.

"Kate," he said.

She turned and looked at him. "What?" Kate asked.

"Kate, please don't be mad at me."

She sighed. "Jack, I understand. I know that Izzy still needs to meet me. I get it."

"Okay."

Then Kate got out of the bed and dressed. Jack also got up and dressed. Once they were both dressed, Jack said, "Did you drive to the café?"

Kate nodded.

"I'll walk you back then."

"What about Claire and Belle?"

"Claire has a key to the house."

Kate nodded. "Okay," she said. Jack walked over to her and took her hand. Then they headed downstairs and they left the house.

* * *

Once they got to the café, Kate led Jack to the car. Jack stopped and pulled Kate close to him.

"Kate, you'll be moved in soon. I promise."

She nodded. "I know." Kate stood on tip toes and kissed Jack's lips gently. She quickly pulled away and opened the car door. Kate got in the car and was about to shut the door when Jack stopped her.

"Kate."

She looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you want to meet your daughter?"

Kate's face lit up. "Yes!"

"Meet me at the park at four tomorrow. I'll be sitting on one of the benches. Izzy'll be playing on the toy like usual. Okay?"

Kate's face dropped. "O-okay."

Jack smiled. He bent down and kissed Kate's lips. She returned the kiss. When Jack pulled away, he grinned. "I love you, Kate."

"I love you too."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Jack shut the door and took a step back. Then Kate drove away and Jack watched as her car faded into the horizon.


	8. Talking to Claire

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy. Summer is getting close though (four school days left!) so I will be able to update more often. By the way, this chapter starts a few hours after Kate left. Anyway, enough chitchat. Here is the next chapter! Please review!**

* * *

"Daddy!" Isabella exclaimed, hugging her father. Jack hugged her and Claire trailed behind her niece, shutting the front door. Jack looked up at Claire and smiled. 

"Hey," Claire said.

"Hey," Jack replied. He stood up, holding Bella in his arms. "How was your day?"

"Good. How was yours?"

Jack glanced at his daughter and then up at Claire again. He shook his head. "Later," he mouthed.

Claire nodded. Jack stroked Isabella's hair.

"Hey, Izzy," Jack murmured.

Isabella groaned and turned her head on her father's shoulder. "What Daddy?" she murmured.

"Are you tired?"

"Mhm."

"Well then let's go upstairs and put you pajamas on and then you can go to bed."

She nodded and then yawned. Jack smiled and carried her up the stairs. When Jack changed Isabella she did not fuss.

Jack tucked his daughter into bed and she clung to his neck. Then Jack kissed Bella's forehead and murmured, "Night, Belle. Sweet dreams."

"Mhm. Night, Daddy." Isabella rolled onto her side. Jack left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door slightly, and then he walked down to the kitchen where Claire was waiting.

* * *

Dr. Shephard yawned as he sat across from his sister at the kitchen table. 

"So?" Claire asked when he sat down.

Jack sighed and looked at her. "So, what?" he asked.

"How'd it go?"

"It was okay. She cried a bit though. But it wasn't because of me! She…she was upset. She told me what she did," Jack said as Claire shot him a warning look.

"So you didn't make her cry?" Claire asked.

"No," he replied honestly.

"What else happened?"

"Nothing really. She just told me where she's been for the past three years and what she's been up to. We kept talking and then we came here. I wanted to show her the house she'll be living in soon."

"So you want her to move in?"

"Yes." Jack was starting to get annoyed with Claire's prying. "Look, Claire, I'm a bit tired and I have to get up tomorrow to take Isabella to school and then I have to go to work. So I'm going to go to bed. Okay?"

Claire picked up on his hint. "Okay," she said coolly, standing up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then." She left and then Jack sighed. Then he stood up and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

While Jack stripped down to his boxers, his mind became jumbled with thoughts. Thoughts of Kate entered his mind. As Jack laid in bed he cleared his mind and then he slowly fell asleep. 


	9. The Park

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, for those who did. Finally, the Kate/Isabella reunion that you have all been waiting for!**

* * *

The next afternoon Jack picked Isabella up from school. But instead of going home, he headed to the park.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Isabella asked, confused.

"We're going to the park. Do you want to go to the park?" Jack asked.

Isabella's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"

Jack chuckled and he kept driving to the park.

* * *

When he got there he got Bella out of her car seat and she ran over to the slide. Jack watched her and walked over to a bench that was a little ways away, but not so far away that he couldn't see Isabella. Jack glanced at his watch and then watched his daughter subconsciously.

A few minutes later a cool voice whispered, "Hey." Jack turned and saw Kate leaning on the back of the bench.

"Hey," he replied, nodding to the empty seat next to him.

Kate walked around the bench and then sat next to Jack. She glanced around the park and she smiled.

"She's beautiful, Jack."

He looked at Isabella and then at Kate.

"Just like you, Kate."

Kate blushed. "Can I…I mean, can you bring her over here?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Sure," he said, standing up. Then Jack walked over to the slide where Isabella was.

"Isabella come here," he said, bending down.

"Why, Daddy?"

"Just come here. Daddy wants you to meet someone."

She nodded and Jack took her hand. Jack led his daughter over to the bench that Kate was sitting at.

When Kate saw Isabella she began to cry. Isabella looked up at her father confused.

"Daddy, why's that lady crying?"

Jack glanced at Kate and then at Isabella.

Kate looked at Isabella and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, Izzy," Kate said, grinning widely.

Bella looked at Kate, her head cocked to one side. "Hi," she said nervously, glancing at her father once before looking back at the strange lady.

"Isabella, do you know who I am?"

The three-year-old shook her head.

"I'm," Kate glanced nervously at Jack. He nodded.

Kate looked at Isabella and said, "I'm your mother."

Isabella's eyes widened and she looked at Kate shocked. "Mommy?"

Kate smiled and nodded. Then Isabella flung her arms around her mother.

"Mommy!"

Kate picked Isabella up and pulled Izzy onto her lap.

"Mommy! Mommy, home? Mommy come home with Daddy and me?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "Mommy's staying."

Isabella smiled widely and held onto her mother tightly. Jack sat down next to Kate and kissed her cheek. Kate looked at him as she stroked her daughter's hair. Isabella closed her eyes. Kate rubbed her back and looked at Jack.

"Now that she knows…" Kate trailed off.

Jack caught her drift. "DO you want to move in tonight?" he asked.

"Yes. I…is it okay?"

Dr. Shephard nodded. "Of course Kate."

* * *

Later that night, Jack took Kate to get her stuff from Claire's. When they returned home, Isabella was eager to help unpack Kate's things. Once they finished unpacking, Isabella followed her mother everywhere.

"Mommy," Isabella whined, tugging on Kate's jeans.

"What, baby?" Kate asked looking down at Isabella.

Isabella held her arms out from her mother.

"I'm tired," she said.

Kate picked Izzy up and carried her up the stairs. Bella rested her head on her mother's shoulder and yawned. When Kate walked into Isabella's room she help Bella change into her pajamas and then tucked her into bed.

"Night, Mommy."

"Good night, Izzy," Kate said, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I love you," Kate added.

"Love you too."

Then Kate walked out of her daughter's bedroom, turning off the light and closing the door partway.

* * *

When Kate got downstairs, she saw Jack sitting on the couch watching the news. Kate snuck up behind Jack and kissed her neck. Dr. Shephard turned around and grinned.

"Hey sexy," Jack said.

Kate looked at him, blushing slightly. She sat on the top of the couch and continued to kiss Jack. Dr. Shephard pulled Kate onto his lap and his tongue entered Kate's mouth. She pulled away a moment later and smirked. Jack smiled.

"I love you, Kate," he said as his hands ran up and down her body.

"I love you too, Jack," Kate said, kissing his cheek.

Jack stroked Kate's hair and then asked, "Izzy in bed?"

"Mhm." Then Kate glanced up at Jack. "Don't you think that this, us and me moving in, that it's-I dunno-a bit too fast?"

Jack looked down at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I…I mean, I just met Izzy today and I'm moved in now. I just…you said it'd take at least a week, and it's only been one day."

Jack looked at her, still confused. "Wait, Kate. Do you want to live here or not?"

"I do! It's just…don't you think it's going a bit too fast?"

Jack shook his head confidently. "It's not going fast. Trust me."

Kate bit her lip. "I don't know, Jack."

"Do you trust me?" he asked, anger floating through his voice.

Kate was aware of the anger in his voice and she tried to calm him. "Yes, Jack. I trust you."

"Well, it's not going too fast. Isabella, she loves you. She's in high spirits. If you moved out, even for a day or two, it would devastate her. Trust me. We're not going too fast."

Kate sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry Jack."

He looked at her and shook his head. "It's okay. I just don't want you to leave. I want you to stay as much as Bella wants you to stay."

Kate smiled. Then she kissed Jack's cheek. Dr. Shephard stroked Kate's hair and closed his eyes. Kate smiled and snuggled closer to Jack. After a few minutes he spoke.

"Hey, I have to go to work tomorrow. Do you want to pull Isabella out of school for the day and go shopping?" Jack opened his eyes and looked at her.

Kate glanced at him. "Sure Iz will like that."

Jack nodded. "She'll love it. You're her role model, Kate. She thinks you're great. She loves you."

"Sorry," Kate murmured.

"Sorry? For what, honey?"

"I'm sorry that she loves me more than she loves you."

"Kate," he said, slightly taken back. "Kate, it's okay. I know that Iz loves me. And I know that she loves you. It's okay. You don't have to be sorry."

Kate was silent and Jack resumed stroking Kate's curly brown locks.

After a few minutes Kate said, "I'm glad I came back."

Jack kissed her lips. "I'm glad you came back too," he said after pulling away.

Kate grinned and rested her head on his chest. A few minutes later both she and Jack went to bed.


	10. It's Your Sister

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry it has been a couple of days since I updated. School ended and some family came up to visit. Enough of my chitchat though. Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy! Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! School today! School today! I have to go to school!" Iz yelled, jumping up and down on her parent's bed.

Kate groaned and Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Momma! Mommy! I want Mommy to take me to school!"

Jack turned and looked at her. "Nice little alarm clock, huh?" he asked, laughing slightly, as Kate looked over at him.

She nodded. "A cute little alarm clock too."

"Mommy!" Bella exclaimed, flinging herself at her mother.

Kate hugged her daughter. "Mhm. Morning Elle."

"Can you take me to school?"

Kate blinked, fighting the tiredness out of her eye. "Do you want to stay with Mommy today? And miss school?"

Izzy grinned. She looked at her father. "Can I Daddy? Can I stay home with Momma? Can I Daddy? Please?"

Jack nodded. "Sure." Then he got out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and jeans.

Kate rubbed her daughter's back. Isabella turned slightly and looked at her father.

"Daddy, where are you going?" she asked.

Jack turned and looked at her. "Daddy has to go to work soon," he said.

Izzy frowned and crossed her arms. "Why can't Daddy stay home?" she asked, pouting.

Kate, sensing trouble, quickly spoke. "Izzy, don't you want to have time along with Mommy?"

Iz turned and looked at her mom. "Yeah! Mommy, can we go shopping? Please?" she asked.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Yay!" Isabella exclaimed, hugging her mother tightly. Kate hugged Izzy back and Jack watched the two of them. Kate glanced up at Jack and grinned sheepishly. He returned the smile and changed into a suit.

* * *

Kate watched him, smiling to herself. "Oohh, Mr. Fancy," she teased. Then she looked at Isabella. "Daddy looks nice, doesn't he, Iz?"

Jack chuckled as Izzy nodded. "I have a meeting with a patient today," he said. As he stood there, he looked at a beaming Kate. _It feels like she's been here since we were rescued,_ he thought.

Then Jack turned around and walked to the closet. He grabbed one of the ties and walked back into the bedroom. Jack smiled to himself as he watched Kate tickle Isabella. Their daughter squealed with laughter and tried to pull away from her mom.

"Mom…Mom…stop," Isabella gasped.

Kate stopped and kissed Elle's head. She glanced at Jack and smiled. Jack, who was putting on his tie, returned the smile. Dr. Shephard fumbled with his tie.

Kate stood up and walked behind Jack. She steered him over to the full length mirror and began to fix his tie. Jack watched as her soft fingers moved quickly. He stared aimlessly at her fingers.

Once Kate finished she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed his cheek. She pulled away and stroked his cheek.

"Dr. Shephard, you have a stubble!" she exclaimed, smirking.

Jack chuckled, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Eww! Momma and Daddy kissed!" Isabella exclaimed, hiding under the covers.

Kate turned around and looked at the lump under the covers. She glanced back at Jack, pretending to be shocked. "Oh no, Jack! Out baby's gone!" she exclaimed.

There was a noise under the covers.

"Oh my God, Ella's gone? Oh, what are we going to do?"

Again, there was a noise and Kate realized Isabella was giggling. She strode over to the bed and then sat on it.

"Oh my, Jack! There is a gigantic lump on our bed! What are we going to do?"

Jack walked over to the bed and sat next to Kate. He felt the bump and Izzy giggled. "Oh no, Kate," he said.

"What, honey?" she asked, looking at him.

"If Iz is gone, you won't be able to take her shopping."

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh my. You're right, Jack. What am I going to do?"

Dr. Shephard shook his head. "I don't know, Kate. You might just have to go shopping by yourself while I look for her. And once I find her, I'll take her to school."

At those words, Isabella came out from under the covers.

"Daddy! Mommy! I was under the covers the whole time!" she exclaimed, giggling.

* * *

Kate's jaw dropped. "You were?"

"Uh-huh. I hid under them and you and Daddy had no clue where I was!"

Jack shook his head. "You weren't under the covers. Me and Momma looked under there."

"No, Daddy! I was under there!"

Kate laughed and pulled Isabella onto her lap. Izzy snuggled close to her mother and closed her eyes. Kate rubbed Belle's back and the young girl sighed.

Jack stood up a minute later as the phone rang. He grabbed the cordless and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's Mark."

"Hey, Mark."

"You're coming today. Right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we need you to come in now."

"What was the accident? And what do I have to fix?"

"You don't have to operate, Jack. It's your sister."

"Claire?" he asked, worries crawling up his body and out of his mouth. Kate shot him a quizzical look. "What happened?" he asked, avoiding Kate's glance.

"She was driving to the school to drop your nephew off and there was an accident."

Jack, slightly annoyed with Mark's vagueness, snapped. "Mark, what the hell happened?"

* * *

In the back, Jack heard Izzy gasped. "Daddy said a bad word!" she exclaimed.

Dr. Shephard ignored her. "What the heck happened?" he corrected. "Is Aaron okay?" Jack added.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"My nephew. Is he okay?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah. He's okay. Lucky little fella he is."

"What about Claire? What happened to her?"

"Ah, now Mrs. Pace…" Mark sighed. "Couple of broken ribs and a broken leg."

Jack sighed out of relief. "Is she out of surgery now?"

"Yeah. Mr. Pace and your nephew, Aaron, they are visiting with your sister now."

"Could my girlfriend, my daughter, and I come?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. See you later, Mark." Jack hung up the phone and turned to look at Kate.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Clare. She got in an accident."

Both Kate and Isabella gasped. "Oh God. Is she okay?"

"Daddy, is Auntie Claire okay?"

"Don't worry, she's okay. We can go see her."

Kate sighed. "Oh thank God."

"We should take two cars. I'll just stay at work and then you and Ellie can go shopping."

Kate nodded as Isabella jumped up and down on her parent's bed.

"Yay! Shopping!"

* * *

Kate laughed and pulled Izzy to her. "Calm down sweetie," she said, setting Iz on her lap. Isabella twisted and turned in her mother's lap but Kate kept a firm grip on her daughter.

"No, Ella."

Ellie turned to face her mother and pouted. Kate looked at Jack, surprised.

"That's my pout," she said, laughing slightly.

Jack smiled. "And now you know why our baby girl is spoiled," he said.

Kate grinned wider and tapped Bella's nose. "You're so cute. And you're my baby girl."

"Momma, I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I forgot," Kate said.

Bella turned and looked at her father. "Daddy, can we go see Auntie Claire, Uncle Charlie, and Aaron now?"

Jack glanced at her and nodded. "Mhm. Mommy needs to get dressed and so do you Miss Isabella Hayden Shephard. Then we can go."

Iz got off her mother's lap and ran out of the room.

Jack groaned. "I better go make sure she puts on an outfit that matches."

Kate laughed and Jack walked out of the bedroom. Then she changed and walked down the hall into Isabella's room.

* * *

A protesting Bella sat on the bed.

"Daddy," she whined, "I don't wanna wear that."

Kate stepped into the room and said, "Hey."

When Isabella heard her mother's voice she turned and looked at Kate. "Mommy, Daddy's making me wear an outfit I don't wanna wear!"

Kate walked over to the bed and looked down at the outfit Jack had picked out.

"Aw, Iz, why don't you want to wear it?"

"I don't wanna. I wanna wear my boa!"

Kate looked over at the boa and laughed. "Aw, Jack, why won't you let her wear it?"

Jack didn't say anything, but looked away.

Kate looked down at her daughter and said, "Ellie, that outfit is cute."

"But I don't wanna wear it. I wanna wear my boa!"

Kate was silent for a moment. Then she thought of an idea. "Hey sweetie, if you wear the outfit that Daddy picked out for you, I'll let you wear your boa."

Isabella thought about it for a moment.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, starting to change.

Kate helped her daughter into a pale pink skirt and a white shirt. Once Kate finished dressing her daughter, Isabella immediately put on her boa.

Kate looked at Jack who smiled. She smiled back. Then the three of them left for the hospital.


	11. Why

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. This chapter is really long, so I hope you enjoy! Oh and Sassy, I put Jate angst in this chapter for you! Bonboni, I've decided to add your idea to my story! Jack mentions it at the end of the chapter! Read and review!**

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Mark was there waiting for Jack. 

"Jack!" he called.

Jack, Kate, and Isabella walked over to him.

"Hey, Mark."

"Hi, Uncle Mark."

Jack glanced at Kate and then looked at Mark. "Mark, this is my girlfriend, Kate. Kate, this is Mark."

Kate nodded and Mark nodded back. Then Kate felt Isabella tug on her jeans.

"Mommy, when can we go see Auntie Claire?"

"Soon, honey. Soon. I promise."

Jack saw Mark shoot him a confused look. He shook his head and gave him an _I'll-tell-you-later _look.

"What room is Claire in?" Kate asked.

"She's in room 815."

Kate and Jack gave each other familiar looks. Then Jack nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Mark," he said, taking Kate's hand and heading towards the room with the infamous numbers.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie," Jack said, walking into the room. Kate and Isabella walked in behind him. 

"Uncle Jack!" Aaron exclaimed, hugging him. Jack hugged him back.

"Hey," Kate said.

"Hey," Charlie replied.

Isabella rushed over to Charlie and hugged him. "Hi, Uncle Charlie," she said softly.

"Hey, sweetie," Charlie replied, picking her up.

Jack, who had picked up Aaron, looked at Charlie.

"You okay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "They said she'll probably sleep for an hour or so. Then she'll be up," he said.

Kate looked over at Claire. "So she just lost control of the car?"

Charlie nodded as Isabella looked over at her mother. "Yeah."

"I didn't get hurt though!" Aaron spoke up.

Jack looked at him. "Thank God you didn't."

* * *

About an hour later, just like the doctors had said, Claire woke up. 

"Mhm…Charlie."

Charlie rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand. "I'm right here Claire. I'm right here."

"Where's Aaron?"

"He's here next to me. Jack has him."

"Mhm…ow…Jack's here?"

"Yeah. And Kate and Ella."

"How long has it been?"

"You've been out of surgery for an hour now," Jack spoke up, walking over to the side of the bed.

Claire glanced at him. "Hey, Jack. Did you do surgery on me?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Mark called and told me."

"Oh. Where are Ellie and Kate?"

"Right here," Kate said, walking to the side of the bed. Now the five of them stood around Claire's bed.

Mrs. Pace glanced at all of them. "So, do you have to work today, Jack?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll come in at my break though. All I really have to do is meet with patients."

Claire nodded. "Charlie, you and Aaron go home. I'll be fine. Kate, you and Elle go shopping. I'll be fine by myself." Then she looked at Jack. "And you, doctor, go to work," Claire added.

Then the five of them left Claire to sleep.

* * *

"So, wait a sec. Kate is Isabella's real mom?" Mark repeated. 

Jack nodded. They were sitting at their usual table in the hospital cafeteria.

"Yes."

"And, let me get this straight. Kate is a fugitive on the run?"

"She was. The feds caught her and put her on trial a year ago."

"And they found her not guilty?"

Jack nodded. "Right."

"So she earned money to fly out here, and stayed with your sister."

"Yup."

"Then she sent you a letter via post office telling you that she wanted to meet."

Jack nodded as he chewed on his sandwich.

"You wrote her a letter asking why she wanted to meet now. Then she called you. You two planned to meet at the café to talk."

"Correct."

"You two talked and then the next day she met Belle?"

"Mhm." Jack deliberately left out the part about him and Kate sleeping together.

"And Bella was over the moon?"

"Yeah…well, at first Belle didn't recognize Kate. Kate told her who she was. Then Iz was in high spirits."

"She moved in that night."

"Yeah."

"And here we are now."

Jack finished his sandwich and looked at Mark. "And here we are now," he repeated.

"How do you know she's not lying?"

"I trust her, Mark."

"And you trust her with Iz?"

"Yes."

Mark sighed. "What the hell happened on that island anyway? You end up there single with no kids, and then come back still single, but with a kid. What the hell happened?"

"Many good things, Mark. Many good and bad things."

Mark whistled. "Damn, Jack. So now you have your _island-lover _back to help raise your daughter."

Jack shook his head. "She's not my _island-lover_. She's my girlfriend. And now we're going to raise our daughter together."

"You have one screwed up family, Jack. One screwed up family indeed."

* * *

"Kate! Isabella! I'm home!" Jack called, walking into his home. He hung up his coat and took of his shoes before walking into the living room. Isabella was playing on the floor while her mother read a magazine. 

"Hey, Kate," Jack said, kissing her cheek and sitting next to her.

She didn't look at him but said, "Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Good."

Jack looked at her, worried. "Are you okay? You seem…off."

Kate glared at him. "I heard what you said to Mark. I know you told him everything."

"Kate," he interrupted.

"No, Jack! Don't even try to lie to me!"

Jack glanced at Isabella. "Izzy, can you please go to your room?"

She looked at him and nodded. Isabella scooped her toys into her arms and went upstairs.

* * *

Once Isabella's door shut, Kate exploded. 

"Why the hell did you tell him? Why the hell did you tell him that I was a fugitive on the run? Why did you tell him I was caught? Why, Jack? Why?"

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "Who told you?" was all he managed to say.

Kate took a deep breath. "Charlie told me. He overheard you and Mark." Silent tears raced down her cheeks. "Why?"

"He wanted to know."

"So that gives you the right to tell him about half my life?"

"No, Kate." Jack sighed. "When I returned to work after we were rescued, I told him that we broke up. Never again after I told him that did I mention you again. When I told him we broke up, I didn't even mention your name. So when Isabella called you _Mommy_, today in front of Mark, he became confused. He didn't know you were Izzy's birth mom. He thought you were just my girlfriend."

"Oh," Kate said. Then, "That still doesn't give you the right to tell him what I did!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Kate, I didn't tell him you killed your father. The only thing I told him was that you were running from the feds."

"And he called me your _island-lover _didn't he?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. But I said you weren't my _island-lover_. I told him you were my girlfriend. And I told him that we were going to raise our daughter together as a family."

Tears continued to roll down Kate's cheeks but they were not tears of anger. They were tears of happiness.

"You said that? That we are going to raise Isabella together as a family?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what I said."

Kate smiled as tears still raced down her cheeks. Jack wiped them away with the pad of his thumbs.

"Kate," he said quietly.

She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Kate, I'm sorry. I never should have told him that you were a fugitive."

She sighed. "It's okay. Just…tell me that you told someone. Don't let me find out from Charlie," she said, smiling slightly.

Jack laughed. "Okay," he said.

"When Charlie called, he was fuming," Kate added.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"He was pissed at you. _My brother-in-law is a complete jackass!_ were his first words when I answered the phone."

Dr. Shephard sighed. "Guess whose birthday is coming up."

Kate was silent. "Not Izzy's…her's isn't until September 27th. And it's October. We still have eleven months until her birthday…uh…"

"Give up?" Jack asked, smiling.

Kate nodded.

"It's gonna be Aaron's birthday on the 22nd."

"It will be?" Kate said. Then she hit herself in the head. "Of course! Claire and Charlie talked about it after he would go to bed!"

Jack smiled. "Claire wanted to have a family get-together. Her, Charlie, Aaron, Bella, me, and now you."

Kate returned the smile as Jack took her hand.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Jack."


	12. I'm Late

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I finally know how I'm gonna end this story! There will be two-four more chapters before the story's end. Thanks so much for being so patient while I finished up this chapter. It kinda ends on a cliffhanger (at least I think so) so if you have any guesses on what might happen, I'd love to hear them! I love it when people try to guess what will happen in the story! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur. One day when Jack came home from work, he felt Izzy hug him tightly.

"Daddy! Daddy, Mommy told me not to tell you. Mommy said you didn't have to worry."

Jack picked Bella up. "What's wrong Belle?"

"Mommy said not to worry."

Jack became scared. "Isabella, where's your mother?" he demanded.

"Upstairs. Mommy's upstairs."

Jack rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Then he barged into his bedroom. He saw Kate lying on the bed, looking scared. Jack set Belle down and rushed to her side. He grabbed her hand.

"Kate, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked.

She blinked and looked up at him. "I'm late," she murmured.

"What?" Jack asked, shocked. "But the last time…"

"Was three days ago. I was due yesterday."

Jack sat next to Kate. "Did you get a test?"

"Yeah. I took it ten minutes ago."

"And?"

Kate shook her head. "I was too nervous. I couldn't look at it."

"Where is it?"

"On the sink."

"Blue or pink?"

Isabella looked at her parents, confused. "Daddy, is Mommy okay?" she asked.

Jack looked at Izzy. "Mommy's okay sweetheart. She just has a stomachache," he said. Then Dr. Shephard looked at Kate again. "Blue or pink?" he repeated.

"Blue is, pink isn't."

Then Jack stood up and walked into the master bathroom. He spotted the white stick and picked it up. Jack glanced at it and smiled. A blue line was in the middle. Still holding the stick, Jack walked back into the bedroom. He strode over to Kate and put the stick in her hand.

Without looking at the test Kate looked at Jack with a look of terror.

"Oh God, Jack. Don't make me look at it. Just tell me," she begged.

"No, Kate. Just look at it."

She sighed and glanced down at the test. Then she looked up at Jack and smiled. Kate flung her arms around Jack's neck and hugged him.

Jack sat on the bed and hugged her back.

"I'm pregnant…we're gonna have another kid. Oh God, Jack. We're gonna have another child," she whispered in his ear.

Jack pulled away and smiled at her. "We're pregnant," he murmured.

"Daddy, is Momma okay?" Isabella asked, tugging on her father's arm.

Jack glanced down at their daughter. "Yes, sweetie. Mommy's okay."

Isabella then climbed on the bed and clung to her mother tightly.

Kate sat up and hugged Isabella back. Then she pulled the small three-year-old into her lap.

"So Momma's gonna get better?" Izzy asked, glancing at her father.

"Yes, Isabella. Mommy's gonna get better," he assured her. Then he looked back at Kate. "We should celebrate tomorrow," he said. "Just the two of us," Jack added.

Kate smiled and nodded. "That'd be wonderful, Jack." Kate was silent a moment before adding, "When will we tell Izzy?"

"In a few days."

Kate nodded and then rubbed her daughter's back.

* * *

The next day Jack and Kate were getting ready for their evening out when the phone rang.

"I'll get that!" Kate called as she put an earring in. She walked over to the cordless phone and answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Kate. Is Jack there?"

"Hey, Mark. Yeah, he's here. You wanna talk to him?"

"Yes, please. It's urgent."

Kate looked slightly surprised at Mark's tone of voice, but she called for Jack anyway. "Jack! Mark's on the phone!"

Jack, who was putting on his shirt, grabbed the phone next to him. "Got it, Kate!" he called, answering it.

"I didn't think you'd call," Jack said to Mark as Kate hung up.

"Yeah, well, it _was _part of the plan, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Meet me at the café then?"

"Mhm. See you in ten?"

"Yup." Then Jack hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom where Kate was.

"Kate, I'm so sorry," he started.

She turned and looked at him, confused. "What for, honey?"

"There was a bad accident on the highway. I need to go in."

Kate frowned.

Jack hugged her quickly and kissed her lips. "I am so sorry sweetie. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. And then we'll go out tomorrow and celebrate. Okay?"

She sighed and nodded. "Okay."

Then Jack left the house.

* * *

When Jack pulled into the café's parking lot, Mark was already there waiting. Jack got out of his car as Mark walked over to him.

"Got away in one piece, huh?"

Dr. Shephard laughed and nodded. "Yeah. C'mon. I told her I'd be back as soon as I could."

"Smooth, Jack. Smooth." Then the two men left the café.


	13. I Love You

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. I think there will be one more chapter after this chapter in this story. Then it will be done. I want your opinion on something. Would you want me to do a sequel (where Kate and Jack are raising their second child and Isabella is older) or just end it? Please tell me your honest opinion. Also, if you would like me to do a sequel and wanted me to have a specific event happen, I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell me! Because I do get writer's block for this story. Hehe. Anyways, onto the chapter! I hope you guys like it! Read and review please!**

* * *

Jack quietly walked into the house. Kate was lying on the sofa, asleep. The flat screen was turned on to the news. Dr. Shephard sighed and turned off the television. Then he slowly picked up Kate, careful not to wake her. As he carried her up the stairs, Kate stirred slightly. She opened her hazel orbs and saw Jack.

"Mhm…baby, what time is it?"

"Almost midnight. Kate, I'm so sorry."

She yawned. "Mhm. It's okay."

"We'll go out tomorrow. I promise." He entered the bedroom and set Kate on the bed. Then Jack walked into the closet and grabbed his pajama bottoms. He changed and walked over to the bed.

He got underneath the covers and Kate snuggled close to him. She rested her head on his bare chest.

"I love you, Jack," Kate said, sighing.

Jack looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Kate," he said.

A few minutes later they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm up! I'm up!" Isabella exclaimed, crawling onto her parent's bed. Kate opened her eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Morning sweetie."

Ellie turned to her father and tapped his arm. "Daddy, wake up," she whined.

Kate let a yawn escape her lips as she glanced at the clock. She groaned and then looked at her daughter. "Ella, let Daddy sleep. He didn't get home until late at night. He's really tired," Kate said.

"But, Mommy," Bella complained.

"Isabella Hayden Shephard. Let your father sleep," Kate said sternly.

Isabella pouted, but didn't try to wake her father again. Then she climbed into her mother's lap.

Kate held Izzy close to her, fighting the tiredness out of her eyes. "Hey, Isabella," Kate said a few minutes later.

"What, Momma?"

"Are you hungry?"

Izzy, whose head rested on her mother's shoulder, nodded. "Mhm," she murmured.

Kate stood up and held Iz in her arms. Then she walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. As Kate walked down the stairs she asked, "What do you want sweetie?"

"Pop-Tarts. Please," Bella replied automatically.

Kate smiled to herself and set her daughter down when she entered the kitchen. Kate made Isabella breakfast and sat with her daughter as she ate.

* * *

Two hours later Jack woke up and headed down into the kitchen. He saw Kate sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He heard Isabella playing in the living room. Dr. Shephard poured himself a cup of coffee and then walked over to Kate.

"Morning sweetheart," he said kissing her tenderly on the lips.

Kate kissed him back and then Jack sat across from her.

"How do you feel today?" he asked.

"Okay I guess," Kate replied.

"Any morning sickness yet?"

Kate shook her head. "No. But it's only nine o'clock. Remember when I was pregnant with Iz? I didn't get sick until mid-morning."

Jack nodded. "Yeah." Then he added, "We'll go out to celebrate tonight, I promise."

Kate nodded and smiled. "Okay," she said.

"Wear something nice too. Okay?"

She nodded again. "Okay."

Isabella walked over to the table and tugged on Jack's pants. "Morning, Daddy."

Dr. Shephard looked down and smiled. "Good morning, Izzy," he said, picking her up. Jack set her on his lap and continued to drink his coffee.

They sat there in silence, Jack drinking his coffee and Kate making funny faces at Iz. Bella giggled and Jack watched.

Finally Kate stopped and said, "Bella, you're gonna stay with Auntie Claire and Uncle Charlie tonight, okay?"

Ella stopped giggling and looked at her mother. "How come, Mommy?"

"Because Mommy and Daddy are going out to dinner."

"Okay."

* * *

Kate and Jack finished eating. Dr. Shephard was wearing a suit and Kate was wearing a beautiful, elegant green dress. Her hazel orbs sparkled in the dim light. Jack glanced into Kate's eyes and smiled. She looked back into his brown eyes and returned the smile. Then Jack got up and walked by Kate's chair. She looked up at him.

"Kate, I love you," he started, looking down at her.

"I love you too, Jack."

"And ever since you came back, I've fallen in love with you even more. And I know I want to raise Isabella and our other children with you forever as a family," he explained, bending down.

Kate put her hand over her mouth in shock as Jack pulled out a small black box and began to open it. A two carat ring sat in the middle of the box.

"So, Kate, will you marry me?" Jack asked, holding the box out.

Silver tears cascaded down Kate's cheeks. She smiled and then nodded. "Yes, Jack. Yes," she stuttered.

Kate hugged Jack tightly and then Jack kissed her forehead before slipping the two carat ring on Kate's finger.

"I love you so much, Kate."

"I love you too, Jack."


	14. Congratulations

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter of ****A Mother's Love****. I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I don't know what to do exactly. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! Enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**The next morning Kate woke up and looked at Jack. Isabella had spent the night at Claire's house. Jack was sleeping peacefully next to her. Kate felt a weight on her left hand. She glanced down and looked at her ring.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

Jack stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Mhm…morning beautiful," he said sleepily, kissing her on the lips.

Kate kissed him back and then looked down at her ring. "It's gorgeous, Jack," she said.

"Only the best for you," he said.

Kate blushed and smiled. Then she thought of something. "Aaron's party is today."

"Yeah."

"Are we going to tell Charlie and Claire?"

"If you want."

"Yes. I want to."

Jack smiled and they shared another simply kiss.

* * *

"Uncle Jack! Auntie Kate!" Aaron said, rushing up to them. He hugged them an Kate picked him up.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie," both Kate and Jack said.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Isabella exclaimed, hugging her parents.

Jack picked his daughter up and held her close. "Where's Auntie Claire and Uncle Charlie?" he asked.

"In the kitchen," Aaron piped.

"Yeah. Making the cake," Izzy added.

Kate and Jack set the kids on the floor. Then Kate said, "You two go play, okay?"

They both nodded. Then Isabella tapped her cousin and said, "You're it!" Then Bella rushed off, Aaron following her.

Jack chuckled and walked into the kitchen. Claire was icing the cake as Charlie watched. "Hey," Jack said.

"Hey," Claire said, not looking up from the cake.

Charlie stood up. He hugged Kate and kissed her cheek. Then he hugged Jack. "Hey mate," he said.

Jack and Kate sat down.

"So where did you two lovebirds go last night?" Charlie asked, smirking.

"We went out to dinner," Kate said, smiling. Then she held up her left hand and exclaimed, "We're engaged!"

Jack smiled as Claire looked up from the cake.

"Congratulations!" both Charlie and Claire said.

"Yeah, and that's not all," Jack said, smiling even more.

"Then what else do you have to say mate?" Charlie asked.

Kate put her hand on her stomach as Jack said. "We're pregnant!"

Claire smiled and said, "Wow!" Then she looked at Kate. "How far along are you?"

"Just a few days. We found out two days ago."

"Charlie, finish frosting the cake," Claire said as she walked over by Kate.

"But…" Charlie started.

"Charlie, do it."

Charlie sighed and then continued to frost the cake.

Jack watched Kate and Claire, smiling to himself. Soon he, Kate, and Isabella would be a real family. And Izzy would be getting a little brother or sister. Nothing could be better in Jack's mind. Everything was perfect.


End file.
